A Web Once Weaved
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: This is a collection of Naraku-centric drabbles. Varied themes. Included so far: Naraku introspection, Naraku and Kanna, NarakuKagome x2, NarakuKikyou x2, OnigumoxKikyou.
1. Surpass

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story._

**Theme**: Ambition

**Surpass**

Naraku had always been an ambitious person. His inner demons craved to be recognized, worshipped, and adored. He blamed Onigumo for this. The bandit had always lived on the fringe of society and had hardly been worth his salt to anyone. No one had ever recognized him, no matter how hard he tried. Onigumo had always wanted power, wealth, and pure women, but had never succeeded in obtaining any of these.

Naraku would succeed where his filthy human half had failed. Treated like a lord by many, he had already surpassed anything Onigumo had ever accomplished.

He smirked to himself, idly rolling the Shikon jewel around in his hand.

When he finally obtained the complete jewel, he could discard his weak human half. His dreams would be fulfilled, his ambitions, realized. He would finally be that which he so desired. Everything would be his. As he held the jewel, Naraku could feel the weight of the infinite possibilities it represented.


	2. The Most Faithful

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme**: Diary

**The Most Faithful**

Kanna's mirror shone brightly in the near dusk. It was illuminated by a single ray of sunlight, which managed to filter in through the window in Naraku's room.

Within these confines, he was able to observe his enemies, and even leave them messages of his own via Kanna's mirror. She was useful in so many ways. Naraku was glad she had remained faithful to him, otherwise, he'd have had to kill her.

His original incarnation really was the best out of all of them. She was the most faithful of all his children, always doing exactly as he bid her. She was emotionless, a blank slate with which he could do anything. If he so desired, he could impart her with his memories. Then, if he was somehow killed, she would have all the knowledge she needed to exact revenge on his enemies.

Naraku smiled at this thought. Even if they took him out, they would still have Kanna and her soul-sucking mirror to deal with.


	3. A Fated Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story._

**Theme**: Predetermined

**A Fated Love**

_You'll never be as good as Kikyou!_

This stale insult had been the final nail in the coffin of their would-be love. In the past, she would have been saddened by this, but not now. Of course, she had pretended to be affected anyway. Tears in her eyes, she used her sit command on Inuyasha and stomped off to the well, ostensibly to go home. Once he was out of sight, she dropped the act and took her sweet time to get to her destination.

As soon as she reached the well, she sat down to wait. He would be there soon and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Sure enough, a few minutes later the clouds overhead began to darken and what looked like the beginnings of a tornado appeared on the horizon.

Kagome smiled.

Sometimes he could be just as predictable as Inuyasha. Still, at least he kept things interesting. She was never bored with him, nor did she ever feel out of place. His situation was nearly the same, and he understood her completely. With him, she never felt unwanted.

As he landed and his poison disbursed, she stood and gave him a familiar greeting. He smirked as she hugged him, and proceeded to pick her up. They would need to hurry before his enemies found him like this. Being sure to shield her from his destructive vapor, he took off once more into the sky. As he held her in his arms, Kagome felt safe once more.

They were as night and day, and yet somehow they had managed to come together. Kagome felt sure that this was her true destiny.


	4. Love, Hate, Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story._

Happy Valentine's Day.

**Theme**: Love is…

**Love, Hate, Love**

Love is beautiful, love is kind. That's what they always tell you. Sometimes though, love is not beautiful, nor kind. It can be a twisted, dark, cesspool of obsession. The greatest hatred comes from the greatest love.

Although he would never admit it, Naraku had always hoped for the former. Fate had never been on his side, and was not kind to him in the slightest about this matter. He fell from grace and became the most wicked, never to love or be loved.

She had been a curse, a pure white spot on the heart of his black existence. He wanted to corrupt her so badly he could taste it. He wanted her to choke on the very air with every breath, just as he did. To watch her writhe in pain as she was defiled by the horror of it all would have been like ecstasy to him. And to see her wicked smile once it was all done, once she was as evil as he, _oh_, how he had longed for that. Fate was crueler than he, and ripped her away by her own pure choice. She was not like him.

Then, fifty years later, she appeared again. Not in the same flesh, but the same person nonetheless. He watched her from the shadows, eyes burning with his hatred, with his undying obsession, and waited. He would have her this time, of this he was sure. Now that he was whole and able to move around, he would trap her heart and defile it. Her purity may have stopped him back then, but not now. He was so much more than he had been. She would be just like him, with him, _his_.


	5. Fire and Ice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story._

**Theme: **Opposites Attract (Mod's choice winner, week 6 at iyhedonism at LJ)

**Fire and Ice**

In Naraku's embrace her body shudders, shattering under the force of his ardor. He is flame to her ice, dark and burning, licking at her frigid, pure body until it melts. Worlds are created, birthed, and destroyed as their union reaches its completion, her back bowing and his name falling from cold lips even as he spills his pleasure deep inside of her.

Afterwards neither is the same, the fresh blemish on her otherwise pure soul naked, bare for him--and all the world--to see. He has infected her with his darkness, and a bead of sweat finds its way down her forehead at the return of warmth to her body. He smirks, thinking his victory absolute, but she has seen inside of him, knows the depths of his black heart, and does not miss the tiny spot of white that has appeared at its center. It is small, innocuous, but growing ever larger as the taint inside of her spreads.

Kikyou's return smile is as secretive as her victory.


	6. Net of Silk

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story._

**Theme:** Apathy

**Net of Silk**

She is falling, always falling, and there is nothing she can do to stop herself. Shadows rush past her, blinding in their dark intensity, but do not interfere with her descent. It is only he who reaches out, fingertips grazing her arm, dancing across her back, as he halts her movement, her weight suddenly settling against his appendage, his other arm reaching down to slip beneath her legs.

She is dangling now, limp like a rag doll in his arms, but she does not mind. Her savior holds her above the pooling blood, above the slack-jawed faces of her companions, their broken bodies like forsaken puppets. She stares into their dull eyes and all she can feel is happiness. His poison may have infected her, entered every cell in her body and corrupted it, but they won't be around to see the result of this. They won't be around to see her willingly embrace their enemy, to hear her soft cries as he strips her of her last vestige of innocence.

It is far better that they should die here than see what she has become. This twisted thing bound to him with chains made from love and hate. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, and she doesn't want to, could never want to stop herself from loving him, hating him.

Smirking, Naraku carries his prize away, fading back into the darkness from where the surprise attack had come. The blinding shadows circling closer, Kagome tilts her head to the side, her gaze locked with Naraku's own, and smiles.


	7. The Coronation of Self

**Pairing:** Onigumo/Kikyou

**Rating/Warnings: **PG-15 / None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**Note:** Requested by and dedicated lovingly to Sakurazukamori6.

**The Coronation of Self  
**

**by: Ryoko (Lewd Concubine)**

How she taunted him. Her body, lithe and young, held his gaze as she fed him. The tiniest movement of her kimono, baring a triangle of bare skin, was enough to send a shiver through his deadened flesh. How he wanted her. He longed to defile her, make her his. Her cold purity burned brightly next to his dark soul.

Kikyou left once more, and Onigumo was alone with his merciless thoughts. A twisted grimace stretched his features as he attempted to move his arm. Nothing. As usual, his burned limb refused to move. Onigumo hissed, his eye narrowing.

Time, and with it, silence, stretched him thin. He could hear the breeze rustling the leaves outside the cave. Another night would be passed alone, without his accomplishing anything, his body dead just to spite him. Onigumo cursed under his breath; anything to break the silence. Outside he heard a new sound-tiny feet skittering over stone. For a moment, his heart leapt. Could Kikyou have come back? But, no. She had no reason to visit him again. Her duties were done for the night. I_Duty_/I. That was all that bound this pure maiden to him. Nevertheless, to Onigumo, she was everything, all his dreams personified. He had to have her.

The skittering grew closer. Onigumo directed his attention to the mouth of the cave where a demon spider had revealed itself. His eye widened for a moment before determination, cold and heavy, settled in his stomach.

"Yes," he said, and he would have held his arms out to the demon if he had been able. "Yes. Feast on my soul and my flesh and in return a body. Give me a new body!"

The spider crept forward. There were more sounds outside of the cave now, slithering, scratching, and sliding toward him. A hoard of demons had appeared. Onigumo cackled as they descended upon him.

...

Grass between his toes. He had feet that moved, hands that grasped. Onigumo took a breath deep into his new lungs and let it out in a long, joyous shout. He ran faster than he ever had before. Trees blurred together at the edge of his vision, yet he did not once stumble or even graze any of the branches that impeded his progress. His new body darted between limbs and around stumps almost as if it had a mind of its own.

Onigumo came to a stop. He stared at his flawless, white hands, turning them over. They moved with his will. He punched a tree and it flew into another, toppling them both to the ground.

This was I_his_/I body, and it was strong. He smirked as he felt his face, his high, full cheekbones. His hands dropped to run through long, full hair. A nearby pool of water confirmed what Onigumo already knew. He was handsome, fast, and strong.

Kikyou would be his.

...

Where before she had seemed ineffably strong, now she appeared weak to him. Yet she was even more beautiful to him because of this. Her fragility was an added aphrodisiac to him. How he longed to crush her.

Onigumo covered his eyes with his hand, trying to suppress the alien thought. It was one of many that had come with the body. He did not mind them normally, but not now, not about Kikyou. Never about Kikyou.

When his mind cleared, he looked up again. Kikyou was facing away from him and toward that accursed cave. She did not move for so long that she became surreal to him.

The arrow notched in the wood by his head told him otherwise. Onigumo's eyes went wide and he jumped back. He had not even seen her turn.

Kikyou glared in his direction, though he knew she could not see him through the trees. He clenched his fist at the return of the alien thoughts, his muscles tensing. This was not the time. Later, later. Onigumo moved away, taking his malicious intent with him. He wanted no part of anything that would harm her. Everyone and everything else, yes. But not Kikyou. Never Kikyou.

...

Later, after Naraku had taken control of the body, _his _body, Onigumo would come to regret his choice. Long years spent in the darkness with only his own thoughts and Naraku's insidious whispers to keep him company would leave him with nothing but despair for his situation and contempt for the being that controlled him.

For now, Onigumo receded into the forest, marveling at the awakening of purity in himself. Once pure choice in a lifetime filled with tainted malice left him feeling odd, out of sorts. He still wanted to make Kikyou his, but somehow, Onigumo thought, he could live without defiling her.


End file.
